


Study Buddy

by schrijverr



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homework, Mathematics, Smart Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), but also dumb reggie, it can coexists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Reggie is pretty book smart, which Julie finds out about when he helps her with her Math homework.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well! Hope you pop in and say hi, cause i'd love to talk to y'all :D

Contrary to popular belief Reggie was not dumb.

Was he socially oblivious from time to time and did he use humor to cope with everything that had gone wrong in his life? Yes. But he was not dumb.

Before he had music, he’d had books and formulas. He loved school and hadn’t been lying when he had said he missed it. School meant getting out of the house for a while and away from his parents. School was amazing in Reggies humble opinion. 

It wasn’t that strange he hadn’t dropped out, while a part of the band had, to focus on Sunset Curve. He was good at school and could easily combine both.

Not that that was important now, though. They were dead.

Still, he found it did come in handy, when Julie was struggling through her math homework between band practice.

He wasn’t able to help himself as he looked over her shoulder to read the formula she was working on when she groaned again. It wasn’t all that hard, a simple trigonometry formula, but she had switched the numbers around.

“You need to swap the numbers.” he commented.

“What?” she gave him an amused look, like it was funny he of all people was helping her with her homework.

Reggie took it into stride as he sat down next to her and pointed to the sheet as he took her pen and said: “You got _Sin315 = f/72.3_ , but you need to have _Sin72.3 = f/315_. That’s then _0.953 = f/315_ , is _f = 315 x 0.953_ , is 300.195 feet above ground.”

He had scribbled what he said down on the paper and showed her that he had indeed the right answer with a smile.

She stared at him dumbfounded for a moment then asked: “How did you do that?”

“It’s just numbers, they’re fun. You had the right formula, just the numbers in the wrong places. It happens.” Reggie shrugged, “Besides you were so frustrated, I thought I’d help, sorry if I over stepped.”

“Yeah, but I can’t do that from my mind, that’s insane.” she said, “I didn’t know you were good at math.”

“I’m not that good.” he deflected, “I got good grades overall, before I died, but nothing special.”

“Dude, you were in all AP honors classes.” Alex said from where he was lying on the couch, “You saved our asses so many times before tests.”

“You were good at school too.” Reggie tried to get the attention off of himself.

“We all dropped out, Reginald. You were the only one of us who managed to do school and the band. You’re smart, take the complement.” Alex shut him down, “Remember what you said to me about owning your awesomeness?”

“Yeah, you do numbers and words and it’s crazy.” Luke said, looking up from his notebook, “I’m only good at songwriting.”

“That is words, Luke.” Reggie rolled his eyes.

“Still, I don’t read thick novels in a day.” Luke countered.

Reggie could feel his friends weren’t about to let his low self-esteem win, but he couldn't agree with them, so he decided to just drop it: “Okay, whatever, this is distracting Julie. She still has three more questions to go before we can start practice again, so how about we just stay quiet so that she can focus.”

“Can you help me with them.” Julie pleaded.

“Yeah, of course.” Reggie turned to her again and read the next question, pointing out she had forgotten to root her Pythagoras function to get the length of the line she needed for the Cosine function.

They were done in no time, but before they could join Alex and Luke, Julie stopped Reggie and said: “Sorry that I acted like you were dumb. It was really shit of me to judge you based on some throwaway comments.”

“It’s alright, I’m not that smart anyway. And I like being the stupid goofball friend, it’s way more fun.” Reggie smiled at her.

“Still, sorry.” Julie said, “Would you mind helping me with my homework more often?”

“Yeah, of course, no problem.” Reggie told her, before he picked up his bass and yelled: “Y’all ready to rock and roll.”

It earned him eyerolls from Alex and Luke, but he saw them smile nonetheless. He liked making them smile that was way more fun than doing numbers and words on his own, he was glad he had them.

**Author's Note:**

> Read a few Smart Reggie fics and became attached lol
> 
> I hate math and I did actual math research for this, because I am stupid, so you better appreciate the torture I put myself through to give you all this fic
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated, thank you so much for leaving them!!


End file.
